Archive:W/Mo Icy Dragon Sword Farmer
A solo farming build that can be used to farm Ice Imps in the caves of Mineral Springs, which occasionally drop the Icy Dragon Sword. This build uses skills that increase armor to defend against heavy damage from several groups of Ice Imps. Attributes and Skills prof=warri/monk healin=8 smitin=1 streng=11+1+3 swords=8+1 tactic=9+1sprintblowsignetpainyourselfmendingspiritvicariously/build Equipment * Armor ** Sentinel's Armor or Dragon Armor **Rune of Superior Absorption. **Rune of Major or Superior Vigor. * Weapons ** Malinon's Shield or any shield with the same stats. ** Any non-zealous Sword or Axe of Warding ** Any Longbow Usage Preparations * Put Malinon's Shield or an equivalent shield and the sword or axe as weapon set #1. * Put the Longbow as weapon set #2. The Run The run starts from The Granite Citadel, going out into Tasca's Demise. Before running cast Mending on yourself to slowdown any health degeneration you might have during the run. Keep running straight until you reach a bridge on the left side (Point 1 on map). Run slightly past the bridge, and wait until the mob on the bridge cross over. Now go over the bridge and wait on the right side of the path (Point 2 on map). A mob will come through the pass towards you. Once they have passed you can continue running towards the portal to Mineral Springs. If you are unlucky you will die just before the portal. With the Death Penalty you might be able to still continue the run. Mineral Springs Before running cast Mending again. Start running towards the mob of Avicara and take the right path and continue following the path. You can just run through all the mobs without really having to worry about dying. You will eventually reach a resurrection shrine in the eastern end of Mineral Springs (Point 3 on map). Moving north you will encounter several Tundra Giants on your way to the cave. If Tundra Giants are blocking the pass or when you have a death penalty it is wise to kill the Tundra Giants first. Every Tundra Giant killed will reduce roughly 2% Death Penalty. Other option is to just run past Tundra Giants using Sprint. You will endure a lot of knockdowns, but you should be able to run into the pass without any major difficulty. Keep running past the Avicara mobs until you reach the entrance of the cave (Point 4 on map). If you are unlucky there will be Avicara mobs just before the entrance of the cave. Try luring them away from the entrance. If there are no Ice Imps close to the Avicara you might be able to run past them into the cave. Ice Imp Cave Inside the cave make sure you have Mending on you and cast Balthazar's Spirit once your energy is at 20. You will have 10 energy left to cast Live Vicariously. Cast Live Vicariously just before you aggro the Ice Imps. The Ice Imps will attack you and fill up your energy in no time. Make sure not to aggro too many mobs at the same time. Try luring a few mobs at a time using a Longbow. When engaging the Ice Imps start with casting Dolyak Signet and move towards the closest foe. Your adrenaline will get build up quickly enabling you to spam with both Defy Pain and "Watch Yourself!". Also make sure you have Dolyak Signet on you all the time during battle. The use of Desperation Blow will speed up the killing of the Ice Imps. Whenever there is just one Ice Imp left to kill remove Live Vicariously and let your energy build up to 20 before killing off this last Ice Imp and moving on to the next group of Ice Imps. Variations Desperation Blow can be replaced by its Factions duplicate skill Drunken Blow.